


An Error in the System

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Error [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Evil Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt Gavin Reed, Lots of Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, Stabbing, This is technically a prequel, and not in the kinky way, could be read as a stand alone, not recommended, only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Gavin wakes up to find RK900 acting a bit strange.





	An Error in the System

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write angst - so here is what Gavin went through during my other story, "Program Reboot" 
> 
> This could be read as a stand-alone, but if you want a happy ending you should read the story before this.

Honestly, Gavin was pretty content. 

The DPD kept the two of them in late that night, which made Gavin rather grumpy. He was thankful RK900 didn’t fight him on ordering pizza even though it was almost ten o’clock. He was even happier when the two settled on cuddling together on the couch and watching whatever movie was playing on the channels. He let RK900 control what they watch for once. 

He wasn’t paying much attention to the action film RK900 settled on, content with just nuzzling up to his android boyfriend and sitting on the thin line between consciousness and sleep. Moments like this aren’t common anymore, as cases have been piling on their desks and taking up all the time they had to offer. RK900 made sure to get them home before eight, but Gavin constantly found himself asleep before nine even hit. 

It was Friday night, and they both had Saturday and Sunday off. Even though they got home later than usual, Gavin really tried to stay awake to have _some_ personal time with RK900. It was sort of working. He was technically still awake, pressed up into RK900’s side with his head tucked into his neck. He was content with this. 

At one point, RK900 switched off the TV, giving all of his attention to Gavin now. Gavin hummed happily when he felt his hand trail under his shirt, fingertips stroking his side in slow trails. RK900 kissed his forehead, a smile pressing against his skin. “Gavin, if you’re going to sleep, you should do so in your bed.” 

Gavin really didn’t want to move. He could fall asleep right here if he really wanted to. He tried to nuzzle closer to RK900, show he really didn’t want to move, but RK900 squeezed his side gently. “Gavin.” 

Gavin squirmed and huffed in annoyance. “Fuck, fine,” he grumbled, finally lifting himself off of RK900. Stretching his arms over his head and letting out a long yawn, Gavin let RK900 pull him to his feet and drag him to his bedroom. He made sure RK900 caught his half-hearted glare, ignoring the amused smile RK900 gave him in return. 

“Get some sleep,” RK900 told him as Gavin crawled into bed, leaning down after he settled down to peck his lips. “We have lunch tomorrow with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor.” 

Humming, Gavin slid a hand into RK900’s hair, pulling him back down into a longer kiss. RK900 melted into it, cupping Gavin’s jaw and kissing him slowly. When the android pulled back, Gavin turned and nuzzled into his pillow, huffing out a quick “Yeah, I know.” 

Chuckling, RK900 moved around the bed, pulling off his jacket and folding it neatly on his nightstand. Gavin shifted and held an arm up, making the android pause and raise an eyebrow. Gavin pouted. “What? I wanna be the big spoon.” 

RK900’s LED swirled a bright yellow, an amused smile dancing across his face. “You’re hardly the size for one.” 

“Fuck you,” Gavin’s pout grew, making RK900 chuckle. 

“If you insist,” RK900 sighed, climbing onto the bed. Gavin beamed, moving around with the android until he was holding RK900 to his chest, face nuzzled in his perfectly kept hair. RK900 hummed softly, his arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist. “You really are tiny.” 

“I’m average,” Gavin defended. “You’re just unnaturally huge.” 

“Gives me an advantage,” RK900 pointed out, tilting his head up. Gavin rolled his eyes, planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“A very unfair one,” he muttered. RK900 hummed smugly, kissing his collarbone. Gavin sighed, tracing his fingers up RK900’s spine to settle in his short hair. RK900’s LED turned yellow, spinning slowly as Gavin ran his fingers through his hair, soon settling back to blue with a content hum. 

Yeah, Gavin was pretty content. 

 

Shuffling and the feeling of the bed moving pulled Gavin out of his sleeping state, making him grumble in annoyance. His eyes fluttered open, noticing RK900 sitting up at the edge of the bed. He let out a long yawn, turning over to look at the time. 12:11 a.m. Ugh.

“Nines, why are you up?” he asked sleepily, rolling back over to face the android. He didn’t respond. Gavin rubbed his face, looking to make sure his LED wasn’t red. It was a soft yellow. “Babe, you alright?” 

Once again, he got no answer. RK900 stood up slowly, his LED shifting back to blue. Gavin sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair as RK900 walked around the bed. “You gonna say anything?” He was starting to get annoyed with the silence. And a little worried. Could androids have nightmares? Was he spooked out or something? “Babe?”

RK900 stopped in front of him, looking down at him with a sort of blank expression. Gavin felt uneasy. He always hated it when RK900 held this look on his face. He sometimes slipped into this blank look when he was thinking hard. His chest tightened as RK900 stared at him in complete silence, unmoving. 

He almost jumped when RK900 lifted a hand, knuckles brushing along Gavin’s jaw. He relaxed at the touch, eyes fluttering shut as RK900 tilted his head up, cupping the side of his neck gently. 

But then RK900’s hand closed around his neck, cutting off his airflow easily. Gavin gasped, hands flying up to grip his wrist. RK900’s other hand joined his other hand around his neck, adding even more pressure around his throat. He pushed forward, pinning Gavin down to the bed. 

RK900’s face was still blank, eyes narrowed in determination. Fear washed over Gavin, lungs starting to ache from the lack of oxygen. He kicked and thrashed under the android, for the first time hating how strong he was. His unnatural size was a serious disadvantage now. 

Gavin’s mouth hung open, trying to gasp in air. RK900’s hands were too tight around his neck. Gavin dug his nails into his arms, scratching desperately and drawing thirium. He finally managed to plant his foot on RK900’s stomach, kicking as hard as he could. RK900 grunted, releasing his neck and flying back into the wall. Gavin inhaled sharply, gasping in as much air as he could. As RK900 got back to his feet, Gavin snatched his gun and fled the room, chest heaving as he still tried to breathe. 

He tried going for the front door, but a hand snatched his arm and threw him across his living room into the kitchen, his body crashing into his table. Gavin gasped in pain, pushing himself to his feet and pointing his gun at the approaching android. “Stay back!” 

RK900 didn’t react besides his LED turning a bright yellow. When he kept walking, Gavin fired a warning shot, grazing RK900’s arm. “Nines, please! I don’t want to hurt you!” Something was terribly wrong with him. There was no way he was doing this on his own free will. “Stay back!” 

He tried to fire again, but RK900 stepped to the side before the bullet could hit, glass shattering somewhere behind him. RK900 snatched Gavin by the wrist, twisting his hand and forcing the gun from his hand. Gavin cried out, getting yanked forward and thrown to the ground. He cursed, turning to half get up, half crawl away. He heard a loud _shrink_ before he was flipped onto his back, a hand around his neck again to pin him down. 

Then pain erupted in his stomach, making him pause in shock. RK900 still didn’t react, burying the kitchen knife deeper into him. Gavin gasped when the knife was pulled out, only to be shoved into his stomach again. Hot blood rose in his throat, dripping past his lips. The pain was dizzying, his vision blurring from both the pain and tears. 

RK900 didn’t stop. Pull out. Stab. Pull out. Stab. Into his side. Under his ribs. After a total of seven stabs, RK900 dropped the blade, lifting himself off of Gavin. Through his blurry vision, Gavin saw him examine his arms with an irritated look, turning and leaving him on the kitchen floor, blood pooling from his wounds. 

Oh God, he was going to die. Gavin was going to die at the hands of his own boyfriend. He choked on both a sob and blood, trying to cover his wounds with his shaking hands. It was too much. If he can’t get help, he’ll be dead in minutes. Tears slipped down his face, fear washing over him as reality set in. 

The last thing he heard was RK900’s voice crying out “Detective? Gavin? _Gavin?!_ ”


End file.
